Sed fieri sentio
by Chloes.daydream
Summary: Jeder sucht in den dunklen Tagen des Krieges nach Wärme. Doch nicht allen ist es auch vergönnt, sie zu finden - gleichgültig wie verzweifelt sie es versuchen.


**Sed fieri sentio... **

_... et excrucior._

Sie kämpften alle ihre eigene Schlacht in dieser Dunkelheit. Irgendwo da draußen war auch Potter, versteckte sich vor Voldemorts Häschern. Einer davon war sein Vater, der sich gerade wohl in Malfoy Manor befand. Vielleicht schlachtete er aber auch irgendjemand oder irgendetwas ab, folterte den nächsten Gefangenen oder veranstaltete ein Massaker.

Draco saß auf einer breiten Fensterbank, eine Wange an das kalte Glas der Scheibe gelehnt und starrte auf die schwarzen Schlossgründe hinab. Hogwarts lag in tiefer Stille, die nichts mehr gemein hatte mit der schlafenden Friedlichkeit einer Schule. Heute lauerte die Angst hinter jeder Ecke und das Schweigen in den Gängen schien einen zu erdrücken. Manchmal hatte er Mühe zu atmen, glaubte, er könne nicht mehr Luft holen, wenn er zu viel an all die Dinge dachte, die hier geschahen.

Warum hatte er seinem Vater nicht einfach gesagt, dass es Potter und seine Freunde gewesen waren, die Greyback gefangen hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Aber in dieser Nacht war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es der letzte Schritt auf dem Weg zum Abgrund gewesen wäre, Harry Potter zu verraten. Davor hatte er Angst gehabt. Angst. Darum drehte sich inzwischen alles. Nichts dominierte sein Leben so sehr wie die Angst – und das schlimmste daran war, dass er die größte Angst vor sich selbst verspürte. Das Schicksal der Welt? Es wäre Hochstaplerei gewesen, hätte er behauptet, dass ihn das in Zeiten wie diesen besonders gekümmert hätte. All diese Menschen logen doch, wenn sie das von sich sagten.  
Hier ging es nur noch darum, sich selbst zu retten. Den letzten Rest Ehre, Anstand oder das letzte Bisschen Selbstwertgefühl zu bewahren. Irgendetwas zu behalten, an das man sich klammern konnte, wenn die Welt um einen herum versank.

Hätte er zugegeben, dass er sich absolut sicher war, Potter, Granger und Weasley vor sich zu haben, dann hätte sich vielleicht alles anders entwickelt. Sein Vater hätte den dunklen Lord gerufen, Bellatrix wäre nicht dazwischen gekommen und die drei hätten nicht fliehen können. Voldemort wäre nicht außer sich vor Zorn gewesen und seine Familie hätte nicht noch mehr leiden müssen, als sie es tat. Verspürte er Reue?

Ein kratziges Husten entrang sich seiner Kehle. Im verbotenen Wald tanzte ein schwacher Lichtkegel zwischen den Bäumen, flackerte kurz auf und erlosch dann. Draco schloss die Augen. Wie nah waren sie dem Ende wirklich? Jedes Mal wenn sein Vater ihn nach Hause holte oder in die Schule zurückschickte, kam es ihm vor, als würden er zwischen zwei Welten wechseln.

Früher hätt er sich in Hogwarts noch vorstellen können, dass es alles nur ein böser Traum war. Er hätte sich einreden können, dass es vorbei gehen würde – weil Hogwarts eben sicher war. Eine Festung, uneinehmbar. Hier gab es immer jemanden, der einen rettete.

Aber jeder Besuch zu Hause lehrte ihn, dass alle Lügen nichts brachten. Voldemort saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer, während seine Mutter im Nebenzimmer sich dem seelischen Zusammenbruch immer weiter näherte. Und sein Vater? Lucius Malfoy verfiel dem Wahnsinn. Mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr und sein Sohn musste dabei zu sehen. Draco wusste, dass es für die Familie Malfoy kaum mehr eine Chance gab, deshalb erschütterten ihn die verzweifelten Versuche seines Vaters, wieder in die ursprüngliche Gunst des dunklen Lords zu treten, um so mehr.

„Malfoy", zischte eine Stimme zu seiner Linken. Augenblicklich schoss Draco in die Höhe, öffnete die Augen und schwang die Füße von der Fensterbank. Letzteres gelang ihm jedoch nur bedingt, da seine Besucher ziemlich nahe an ihm standen.

Zu seinem Leidwesen blickte er in drei, ihm nur allzu bekannte, Gesichter: Crabbe, Nott und Zabini.

„Was wollt ihr?" Die Spuren seiner alten Arroganz erschienen selbst ihm lächerlich. Ein Blick in den Spiegel offenbarte ihm nichts als einen blassen, abgemergelten Jungen, mit dunklen Augenringen und glanzlosem Haar.

„Habt ihr das gehört? Er fragt, was wir wollen", lachte Crabbe. Dieser idiotische Nichtsnutz. Vielleicht gehört er jetzt zu Slytherins Elite, aber damit konnte man sich noch lange kein Hirn kaufen. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.  
„Natürlich haben wir das gehört, Crabbe", meinte Nott. Bei Theodor Nott sah es anders aus.  
Ohne es zu wollen, verspürte Draco wieder jenes allgegenwärtige Übel: Die Angst. Hogwarts' Gänge waren leer und sie waren ihm überlegen. Niemanden in diesem Schloss würde es interessieren, wenn sie ihn einfach hier und jetzt foltern würden.

Von den Carrows konnte er keine Hilfe mehr erwarten. Alle Anhänger Voldemorts wussten, dass die Malfoys bei ihrem Herren in Ungnade gefallen waren und warteten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, diesen Umstand zu nutzen.

Die vermeindlich gute Seite würde sich hingegen wahrscheinlich über einen Todesser weniger freuen.

Und was Severus Snape anging – er gab sich wohl alle Mühe, Draco nicht zu begegnen. Er hasste ihn dafür.

„Wir wollten nur mal nett mit dir plaudern, Malfoy." Zabini lehnte sich lässig neben ihm an die Wand. Draco ließ das unkommentiert. Stattdessen wollte er aufstehen, wurde aber grob wieder von Notts vorschnellender Hand zurück gestoßen.

Er landete hart mit dem Rücken an der Steinwand, die scharfen Kanten der Fensterbank gruben sich in seinen Rücken. Mit den Zähnen knirschend straffte er die Schultern.

„Ich habe leider besseres zu tun, als ein Gespräch unter meinem Niveau zu führen", entgegnete er.

„Ooh, Malfoy. Das will ich aber nicht gehört haben. Ich dachte, du hättest inzwischen verstanden, dass du nicht mehr in der Position bist, Forderungen zu stellen."

Dabei war Snape doch aber der einzige, mit dem Draco hätte reden können. Niemals, wirklich nie, hätte er geglaubt, dass sich einmal als so grauenvoll erweisen würde, in Slytherin zu sein.

Draco war mit seinem Vater und dem Namen Malfoy gefallen. Seitdem ging es bergab.

„Haut ab", war seine wenig geistreiche Erwiderung.  
„Sonst?" Eine Hand knallte mit bedrohlich fest, einen halben Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf, an die Wand.

Draco schluckte. „Was soll das werden?", fragt er mit so viel Kälte, wie er aufbringen konne. „Ist das eurer Einschüchterungstaktik? Wenn ja, dann lasst euch gesagt sein, sie ist armselig."

Im nächsten Moment explodierte ein Wirbel aus Sternen in seinem Kopf. Crabbe hatte ohne zu Zögern zum Schlag ausgeholt und seine Faust hatte Dracos Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand befördert. Kaum, dass er wieder klar sehen konnte, kam Draco der Gedanke, dass Crabbe inzwischen scheinbar wirklich ohne direkten Befehl handeln konnte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Entsetzen spürte er, dass seine Lippe aufgeplatzt war.

„Das hast du jetzt davon", kam es grimmig von Zabini. „Und dabei wollten wir uns eigentlich nur ganz gesittet mit dir unterhalten."

„Fickt euch." In einem Anfall von Größenwahnsinn spuckt er Blut vor Zabinis Füße.  
Er rechnete schon fest damit, den nächsten Schlag zu kassieren. In Erwartung des Schmerzes hatte er sich sogar schon geduckt, aber plötzlich erklingende Schritte ließen die Szene gefrieren.

Severus Snape rauschte mit wehenden Umhängen und gezücktem Zauberstab um die Ecke. Als er die vier Jungen erblickte, hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Draco spürte, dass Snapes Blick einen Moment lang auf ihm liegen blieb, ehe seine Stimme eisig durch den Gang hallte.

„Mr Crabbe, Mr Nott, Mr Zabini und Mr Malfoy", wie immer, wenn er wütend war, artikulierte er jede einzelne Wort bis auf die letzte Silbe exakt. „Wer von Ihnen hat eine Erklärung dafür, dass Sie um diese Uhrzeit in den Kerkern einen solchen Lärm veranstalten?"

Nott war es, der schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape. Aber Malfoy hier", unnötigerweise deutete er auf Draco, der sich gerade die Hand gegen die blutende Unterlippe drückte und den Kopf senkte, um die Spuren des Schlages zu verbergen, „hat uns gerufen. Er wollte uns irgendetwas sagen und wurde plötzlich aggressiv..."  
Draco machte nicht einmal den Versuch, diese offensichtliche Lüge richtig zu stellen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Unabhängig davon ob Snape ihm geglaubt hätte, um seine Tarnung zu wahren, hätte er den anderen Recht geben müssen. Außerdem brachte Aufbegehren ihm ja doch nichts als Ärger bei den Slytherins.

„So ist das also." Wie üblich konnte weder an seiner Haltung noch an seinem Tonfall erahnen, was Snape dachte. „Dann bitte ich die Herrschaften nun ins Bett zu gehen. Ich werde mich um Mr Malfoy kümmern und herausfinden, welch ach so wichtige Botschaft ihn des Nachts dazu treibt, treusorgende Mitschüler aus dem Schaf zu reißen." Innerhalb weniger Schritte war Hogwarts' Schulleiter bei ihm und packte ihn grober als notwendig an der Schulter. Draco wusste, dass er abgenommen hatte – Snapes Finger gruben sich fest in seine Knochen, als er ihn unter den höhnischen Blicken der anderen den Gang entlang schob.

Hinter ihnen murmelte Zabini etwas, das Draco nicht sonderlich beruhigend fand – konnten diese Idioten wirklich glauben, Snape würde ihn jetzt auf eine Folterbank spannen? Dann fiel auch schon die Tür zu einem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer hinter ihnen zu.  
Augeblicklich löste sich Draco von Snape und trat ein paar Schritte weg. Dieser Mann war einmal ein Freund seines Vaters gewesen, irgendwie auch ein Vertrauter. Wenn er Severus Snape heute über den Weg lief, hatte er das Gefühl gegen einen Eisberg gerannt zu sein. Dieser verdammte Krieg, er hielt die ganze Welt in seinen Krallen.

„Also, Mr Malfoy. Was sollte das?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor." Dracos Stimme zitterte leicht. Warum? Gegenüber den dreien war er doch auch vollkommen ruhig gewesen. Dabei hatte er vor Snape mit Sicherheit weniger zu befürchten, als vor ihnen. Oder?

Snape gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich. Merlin, was eine absurde Situation. „Was wollten die Drei von Ihnen, Mr Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."  
Als er sah, dass eine Ader an Snapes Schläfe zu pochen begann, setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Das entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit. Zabini war in seinem Monolog nicht weit genug gekommen, um endlich zu offenbaren, mit welcher Absicht sie Draco auf die Nerven gingen. Obwohl es ebenso gut möglich war, dass sie keine gehabt hatten – dass er einst so angesehen gewesen war, hatte viele Nachteile.

Alle Menschen, die Draco früher seine Position in Slytherin geneidet hatten, standen jetzt Schlange um sich an ihm zu rächen.

„Draco..." Snape seufzte seinen Namen mit diesem verzweifelten Unterton, den er früher in seltenen Momenten bei seinem Vater gehört hatte und der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.

„Wo sind Sie in letzter Zeit, Professor?" Draco wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, das zu fragen.

Wie erwartet kehrte Snape dabei auch augenblicklich in seine starre Haltung zurück. „Mäßigen Sie Ihren Tonfall, Mr Malfoy. Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

„Früher haben Sie immer Draco gesagt, wenn wir allein waren, Sir." Was war nur los mit ihm heute? Selbstmordkommando?

Auch Snape schien sich das zu fragen, denn er starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an. „Mr Malfoy, Sie sind immer noch Schüler dieser Schule und ich Ihr Lehrer, daher ist es mehr als angemessen, einander zu siezen."

Draco wandte sich ruckartig ab. „Auf einmal." Er wusste selbst, dass sein Tonfall nach kindlichem Trotz klang, aber er konnte es nicht ändern.

„Ich sage es Ihnen erneut, mäßigen Sie sich, Mr Malfoy", zischte Snape hinter ihm.

„Was sonst? Schicken Sie dann auch Ihre Gorillas, die mir noch ein paar in die Fresse schlagen, so wie alle anderen hier? Während Sie draußen in der Welt herumhüpfen und der Rest meiner Familie langsam aber sicher dem Wahnsinn erliegt?"

Er hatte einen Ausbruch erwartet. Eigentlich hatte er ihn sich schon fast erhofft. Draco wollte, dass Snape ihm irgendeinen Grund gab wütend auf ihn zu sein und ihn provozierte. Er versuchte das Befürfnis, mit den Fäusten auf die Brust des älteren Mannes einschlagen zu wollen, zu rechtfertigen.

Aber ganz entgegen seiner Art ließ sich Snape auf die Kante eines Tisches sinken. Hogwarts' Schulleiter sah aus, als wäre er in den letzte Wochen um Lichtjahre gealtert.

Und mit einem Mal konnte Draco nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was dieser Mann dort draußen wohl erlebte. In seinem Wahn vergaß er manchmal, dass all die anderen Menschen, die ihm hier das Leben schwer machten, auch mitten in diesem Krieg steckten. Severus Snape wohl allen voran.  
Trotzdem. Es war alles so verdammt ungerecht.  
„Draco. Was genau ist Ihr Problem?"  
Der Angesprochene wandte sich ab. Ja. Was war eigentlich sein Problem? Sein Problem war, dass er mitten in dieser verdammten Schule steckte, in der jeder ihn zu hassen schien. Dass er in der Nacht zusammen geschlagen wurde, aber sein einstiger Lieblingslehrer so tun musste, als ob er ihn bestrafte. Dass sein Vater vor einem Wahnsinnigen zu Kreuze kroch und seine Familie auf der Abschussliste von Freund und Feind stand. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war auch Snapes abweisendes Verhalten ein Problem für ihn.  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung rammte er die Faust in den kalten Stein der Mauer. Er lauschte dem dumpfen Geräusch und dem schmerzhaften Pochen in seiner Hand nach, ehe er die Bewegung wiederholte. Immer fester schlug er auf die Wand ein, die eigentlich auch nichts für sein Unglück konnte, ehe ihn schlanke, entschlossene Finger davon abhielten, indem sie sein Handgelenk umfingen.  
„Unterlassen Sie das, Draco." Snape zog die blasse Hand seines Schülers von der Mauer weg, machte aber keine Anstalten sie los zu lassen.

Über Dracos Rücken rann ein irrsinniger Schauer.

„Ich bin morgen mit Ihrem Vater verabredet. Soll ich ihm etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?"

Draco war klar, was er damit sagen wollte. Wenn man zu diesen Zeiten Eulen schrieb, dann bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass sie abgefangen wurden – man konnte mit Gewissheit davon ausgehen, dass es geschehen würde.

Alle Nachrichten, die man nicht persönlich überbringen konnte, mussten belanglos sein. Jeder kurze Brief, den er seiner Mutter schrieb, erzählte ihr also stumm von all den ungesagten Worten, die er mit sich trug. Andersrum war es genau so.  
„Nein, ich habe meinem Vater nichts mehr zu sagen", erwiderte Draco schließlich rau.

Abgesehen davon wusste er wirklich nicht, ob er Snape trauen konnte. Auf wessen Seite stand er? Auf Voldemorts? Auf der unklaren Position, die Lucius Malfoy bezog? Nur auf seiner eigenen? Oder war er gar auf der Seite von Potter? Merlin allein wusste, was im Kopf dieses Mannes vor sich ging.  
Allerdings hätte Draco eine Menge darum gegeben, es zu erfahren. Früher waren Snape und sein Vater gute Freunde gewesen – jedenfalls so weit es Freundschaft unter Todesser geben konnte. Draco erinnerte sich schon in frühster Kindheit daran, wie Snape mit seinem Vater in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte. Draco hatte die Hände dann immer im Fell der großen, weißen Perserkatze vergraben gehabt, die damals seinem Vater gehörte und hatte den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen gelauscht, von denen er kaum etwas verstand.

Als Draco älter geworden war, hatten sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Snape geändert. In seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts hatte er sich auf die Stunden bei seinem Zaubetränkelehrer noch gefreut, aber irgendwann hatte er begonnen, mit einem komischen Gefühl vor den Kerkern zu warten. Es war keine Ablehnung gewesen, aber auch keine Freude.

Und heute fiel es ihm manchmal schwer zu realisieren, dass die Menschen um ihn herum auch dachten und fühlten. Zu oft in der letzten Zeit hatte er Snape angestarrt und nichts anderes gesehen, als... nun. Sich selbst.  
Doch als er jetzt zu dem Mann hinauf starrte, der noch immer sein Handgelenk umklammert hielt, war er versucht zusammen zu zucken.

„Ihr Vater trägt nicht die Schuld daran."

Snape brach den Bann.

„Ist das ein Versuch, Ihre eigene Beteiligung an dieser Misere zu minimalisieren, Professor?", rutschte es Draco bitter heraus. Prompt wurde der Griff um sein Handgelenk fester.

„Legen Sie es darauf an, meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen, Mr Malfoy?", kam die harte Gegenfrage.  
Draco antwortete nicht. Stattdessen presste er die Lippen zusammen, was er bereute, als er spürte, wie sie kurz darauf wieder zu bluten begannen. Ein gequälter Laut entkam ihm. Vielleicht hatte Snape geglaubt, es läge an seinem Griff oder er war es auch einfach leid geworden, jedenfalls ließ er daraufhin Dracos Hand los, die nutzlos nach unten fiel.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihre Lippe heilen."  
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung fuhr sich Draco über die besagte Stelle und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es geht schon."  
„Sie verhalten sich albern."

Was auch sonst?

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es momentan nicht leicht haben, aber..."

Draco unterbrach ihn rücksichtslos: „Mit Verlaub, Sir, aber Sie wissen einen Scheißdreck davon, wie es mir geht! Während Sie mit meinem Vater Kaffeekränzchen halten, bin ich das Ventil für alle Aggressionen Slytherins geworden und dann wollen Sie hier her kommen und mir erzählen, Sie wüssten, dass ich es nicht leicht habe? Sie könnten mir helfen!"

Snape machte eine schneidende Geste mit der Hand. „Seien Sie still, Draco!" Seine Stimme hallte unerwartet laut und wütend durch den Kerker.

Es schien ihm genau wie Draco zu gehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche Anrede er benutzte. Seltsamerweise beruhigte Draco das. Wenn er also, launisch und völlig verunsichert, vom Snape seiner Kindheit, zu Professor Snape und wieder zurück sprang, dann hatte sein Gegenüber wohl die gleichen Schwierigkeiten.

„Sie sind nicht mehr als ein kleiner, egozentrischer Junge. Was glauben Sie, mache ich, wenn ich diese Schule verlasse? Ich morde, foltere und nebenbei versuche ich noch ihren Vater vor dem Selbstmord zu bewahren. Sie haben das Leid dieser Welt nicht gepachtet."

Zu seinem abgrundtiefen Entsetzen spürte Draco, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich hasse Sie, Snape. Ich hasse Sie und meinen Vater und den dunklen Lord und diese ganz verdammte Welt. Was kann ich dafür, wenn Sie und mein Vater in Ihrer Jugend entschieden haben, bei diesem Desaster mitzumachen? Was kann ich dafür, in welche Familie ich hinein geboren worden bin? Oh, bei Salazar, ich hasse das alles, ich habe es schon immer gehasst!"

Draco hatte während dieses kurzen Ausbruchs ein Zaubertränkebuch in die Hand genommen, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag und schleuderte es gerade quer durch den Klassenraum, wo es schließlich an einem Regal abprallte und einige Fläschen mit sich zu Boden riss.

So ruhig, wie Snape das ganze betrachtete, musste wohl ein Silencio über dem Raum liegen, sonst wären die Carrows schon längst hier gewesen. Überhaupt war Snape heute zu beherrscht.

„Haben wir uns dann wieder beruhigt, Mr Malfoy?", fragte Snape in diesem Moment mit schmalen Lippen.

„Sie machen mich so wütend", knurrte Draco und konnte nicht umhin, sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht zu fahren.  
„Das merke ich." War da wirklich eine Spur von Belustigung in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen? Wenn ja, dann war es eindeutig der falsche Moment für Snape, seinen Humor zu entdecken.

„Aber", fügte sein Lehrer nach kurzer Stille hinzu, „das liegt nur daran, dass Sie eine Projektionsfläche für ihre Ängste und ihren Hass suchen, Draco. Sie sollten lernen, sich besser unter Kontrolle zu haben."  
Draco wollte daraufhin schon wieder aus der Haut fahren, aber Snape gebot ihm mit einer Geste Einhalt. „Setzen Sie sich."

Einen tiefen Atemzug später war seine Wut wieder so plötzlich verpufft, wie sie gekommen war und Draco ließ sich auf eine Bank sinken. Das war alles vollkommen aussichtslos. Es kam ihm vor, als würde die altbekannte Schwere seines Lebens wieder auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Snape näherte sich ihm, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf Dracos Lippe. Dieser schloss die Augen, während sein Lehrer den Heilzauber sprach.

„Danke", murmelte Drao schließlich, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist in letzter Zeit."  
Snape schwieg, aber Draco spürte, dass er noch vor ihm saß und ihm anblickte. Vielleicht war das die einzige Chance zu reden, die er in nächste Zeit bekommen würde.

„Es gibt niemanden mehr, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann. Der Krieg ist bald zu Ende, oder? Meine Mutter will mir keine Antwort darauf geben, aber man spürt es. Die Leute sind nicht mehr sie selbst. Überall ist Angst und Tod und Hass... Weil wir alle intuitiv wissen, dass es sich bald entscheiden muss. Was glauben Sie, wie es ausgehen wird, Professor? Stehen Sie wirklich hinter Voldemort – was soll mit dieser Welt passieren, wenn er gewinnt?"  
Draco wusste, in irgendeinem Winkel seines Hirns, das Snape die Lage anders einschätzte als sein Vater. Und wenn er sich irrte, wenn Snape doch ein Todesser mit Leib und Seele war, dann hatte er gerade eben sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.  
Andererseits stellte sich die Frage, welchen Unterschied das noch machte. Draco war an einem Punkt der Resignation angekommen, spätestens heute Nacht.

„Sie müssen Ihre Tarnung wahre, Draco. In jedem Fall."

Snape hatte Recht. Und Draco hatte es sträflichst vernachlässigt. Natürlich ging – auch nach allem was geschehen war – noch jeder davon aus, dass er ein Anhänger Voldemorts war. Er musste es sein, schließlich war es seine Pflicht zusammen mit seinem Vater zu versuchen, die Ehre der Familie zu retten. Aber Draco hatte die Kraft für diese Maskarade in den letzten Monaten kaum aufbringen können. Stattdessen hatte er versucht, allem aus dem Weg zu gehen, was eine Stellungnahme von ihm verlangte – auch unter den Slytherins. Aber er wusste, dass er, wenn es so weit sein würde, seine Rolle wieder annehmen musste.

Wie jeder andere in diesem Spiel. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei.  
„Wann ist es so weit?" Die Worte kamen ihm nur erstickt über die Lippen, aber Snape schien sofort zu verstehen, was er meinte, denn als Draco die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte sein Gegenüber einen hilflosen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Mr Malfoy. Ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, wer diesen Krieg gewinnen wird – Ich fürchte", bei diesen Worten schien er noch ein bisschen blasser als gewöhnlich zu werden „dass es für mich keine Rolle mehr spielen wird, wer als Sieger aus diesem Krieg hervorgeht."

Draco war gerade daran, diese unverständliche Aussage zu hinterfragen, als Snape fortfuhr: „Aber um Ihretwillen, und wegen all der Menschen, die unschuldig in diese Geschichte verwickelt wurden, hoffe ich, dass es nicht Voldemort sein wird."  
Die beiden Männer starrten sich einen Moment in die Augen. Draco schluckte. Was er sah, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Snape hat seltsame Augen, ja, das hatte er schon immer gewusst. Sie waren nicht tief, man verlor sich nicht in ihnen, aber... sie erzählten eine Geschichte. Von Angst, Schmerz. Was für ein Mensch war Snape in Dracos Alter gewesen? Welchen Weg war er gegangen und was hatte ihn dazu gebracht?

Draco sah all die Lasten eines Lebens als Einzelgänger. Welchen Part auch immer Snape inne hatte, auf welcher Seite auch immer er stehen mochte, diese Aussage war deutlich gewesen. Er war kein Anhänger Voldemorts, nicht mehr zumindest.

Sie warfen aber vor allem Fragen auf, diese Augen. Tausende Gesichter. Wusste Snape selbst noch, wer er in Wirklichkeit war?

„Nichts, was heute Nacht gesagt wurde, darf diesen Raum jemals verlassen. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar, Draco."

Snape schien sein langes Schweigen nicht verwunderlich zu finden. Draco schluckte.

„Warum... warum fliehen Sie nicht, Professor? Sie könnten von hier fort gehen."  
„Es gibt Dinge, vor denen man nicht fliehen kann." Snape erhob sich. Seine Roben raschelten und Draco spürte den Luftzug, als er sich von ihm entfernte.

„Voldemort könnte Sie momentan nicht verfolgen. Sie würden es schaffen." Draco wusste nicht, warum er einen solch flehenden Tonfall annahm. Vielleicht weil die Vorstellung, Snape in diesem Krieg zu verlieren, absolut absurd war. Das konnte nicht eintreten. Beschämenderweise war der Tod seiner Eltern für ihn viel realitätsnaher als der Verlust seines Zaubertränkelehrers. Mit diesem Risiko hatte er schon längst abgeschlossen.

„Draco." Snape flüsterte seinen Namen aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. „Ich würde nicht vor Voldemort fliehen, wenn ich von hier fort ginge. Und, vor was ich fliehen würde – es würde mich unweigerlich einholen."  
„Ich..."  
„Gehen Sie jetzt, Mr Malfoy. Es wird Zeit, dass Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal kommen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein paar erholsame Stunden Schlaf." Das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür erklang und Snape war verschwunden. Im schummrigen, fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das hohe Fenster in den Klassenraum fiel, saß Draco Malfoy auf einer Bank und verspürte das Bedürfnis, seine Einsamkeit in die Welt hinaus zu schreien.

***

Als der Tag der Schlacht da war, fühlte sich Draco vollkommen davon überrascht. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass man sich auf ein solches Ereignis nicht vorbereiten konnte. Wie wollte man sich – ob physisch oder mental – darauf einstellen, dass der Weltuntergang nahte?  
Genau so fühlte es sich nämlich an. Der Tag war dunkel und kalt. Seit dieser Nacht, hatte Draco sich nicht mehr mit Snape unterhalten. Er hatte auch seine Eltern nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt plötzlich überstürzten sich die Dinge beinahe.

Voldemort war im Anmarsch und der potenzielle Rette der Zauberwelt war in Hogwarts. Merlin. Er war gerade eben von Potter aus einem Flammeninferno gerettet worden. Crabbe war tot. Fühlte er Reue?

Wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage in letzter Zeit gestellt und sie immer wieder mit Nein beantwortet? Woran lag das?

Draco strauchelte, stützte sich hart an der Wand ab und unterdrückte ein Würgen. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit Staub gefüllt und das Luftholen fiel ihm schwer. Es lag wohl daran, dass er irgendjemandem die Schuld geben musste, stellte Draco fest, nachdem er ein trockenes Husten seinen Körper erschüttert hatte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, schwach. Das Husten tat ihm in der Brust weh.

Jetzt, wo Snape sich so geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen hatte, blieben ja nicht mehr sehr viele Menschen über, denen er die Schuld geben konnte. Zumindest wenn sie eine konkretere Persönlichkeit für ihn haben sollten. Irgendwie hatte es Snape geschafft, dass Draco seine Wut nicht mehr auf ihn umlenken konnte. Das war schleichend geschehen, unterbewusst, aber eines Morgen war Draco aufgewacht und hatte erkennen müssen, dass er viel lieber etwas anderes tun würde, als Snape zu verprügeln für all das Leid, das ihm widerfuhr. Darüber, _was_ genau sich dann für Optionen eröffnen würden, hatte er nicht nachdenken wollen. Das war auch die beste Entscheidung gewesen, die er seit langem getroffen hatte.

Wohin sollte er jetzt eigentlich gehen? Wenn er mitten in den Kampf rannte, stellte sich Draco unweigerlich die Frage, auf welcher Seite er kämpfen würde.

So panisch, wie sein Herz ihm in der Brust pochte, blieb eigentlich nur eine Antwort: Am liebsten auf der des Gewinners. Draco hatte sich nie für einen mutigen Menschen gehalten, auch wenn er das natürlich keinesfalls laut hatte aussprechen dürfen. Irgendjemandem zu sagen, der Sprößling der Malfoy-Familie sei feige – unvorstellbar.

Hinge nicht sein Leben davon ab, würde er sich auch die Zeit nehmen, sich eingehend damit auseinander zu setzen, was er dachte. Aber was verdiente man an diesem ganzen Edelmut, wenn man am Ende starb? Draco wusste, dass dies eine äußerst unehrenhafte und egoistische Einstellung war, aber wenigstens log er sich nicht selbst an. Er hatte eine scheiß Angst um sein Leben.

Mit einem Keuchen richtete sich Draco auf und drehte sich um. Im Begriff, sich irgendwie in die Kerker zu begeben und sich dort umzusehen, wollte er losrennen – als er jedoch gegen eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt stieß, stockte ihm der Atem. Eine Todessermaske starrte blicklos auf ihn nieder, während Draco in einem Fluchtversuch ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte.  
„Draco, ich bin's."

Snape. Merlin. Snape stand vor ihm. Draco versuchte, diese Tatsache zu fassen. Es war so ungewohnt ihn in der Montur eines Todessers zu sehen, wo sich auch sein Vater immer solche Mühe gegeben hatte, das zu vermeiden. Lächerlich, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Lucius ihn noch vor ein paar Wochen dazu hatte zwinge wollen, das dunkle Mal anzunehmen.

Und ganz plötzlich, ohne dass er selbst wusste, warum, schmiss er sich in Snapes Arme. Nun ja, sein Gang war eher ein Stolpern, aber er landete schließlich erneut hart an der Brust des Größeren, krallte sich verzweifelt in den schwarzen Stoff und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum dieser so nass war an manchen Stellen. Er versuchte auch nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum Snapes Hände rote Flecken hatten, die wie getrocknetes Blut aussahen. Er ignorierte, dass er nicht einmal wirklich seine Augen sah. Stattdessen presste er das Gesicht gegen die Schulter seines Lehrers, als könne er, wenn er nur genug Kraft in seinen Griff legte, mit ihm verschmelzen. Unsichtbar werden.

„Lassen Sie mich los, Draco", murmelte Snape, doch seine Hände fuhren über Dracos Rücken, berührten das zerzauste, angebrannte Haar. In seiner Stimme lag keine Authorität, sondern nur Resignation.

„Hogwarts fällt", flüsterte Draco, die Finger noch immer fest in der schwarzen Robe verkrallt.

„Nein." Aber Draco glaubte ihm nicht. Weil man Snape anhörte, dass er sich nicht einmal selbst glaubte.

„Ich will... Ich will... Ich-" Draco hob den Kopf, starrte zu Snape empor und wusste ganz plötzlich was er wollte. Mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung riss er dem Mann die Maske vom Gesicht. Die dunklen Augen vor Überraschung und einer Art Schock geweitet, sah ihm Snape regungslos entgegen als Draco ihn zu sich runterzog und ihn küsste.  
Es war sein erster Kuss und er war ekelhaft. Snapes Lippen waren kalt und rau, Draco selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Münder nur aufeinander krachten. Dieses explosionsartige Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch kam nicht. Eher das Bedürfnis, zu weinen. Nicht wegen des Kusses, aber wegen allem anderen.

Dann packte ihn Snape an der Hüfte und sein Rücken kollidierte erneut mit der unnachgiebigen Wand.  
„Nein, nein, nein", stieß Snape hervor, aber anstatt zurückzuweichen oder Draco loszulassen, presste er sich an ihn. Draco bewegte sich nicht. Snapes Lippen lagen wieder auf seinen, ehe er noch ein Wort dazu sagen konnte. Und diesmal beließ es der Ältere Mann nicht dabei.

Draco riss die Augen auf, als eine Zunge sich den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Da waren Hände unter seinem Umhang. Mochte er das? Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war er sich unsicher.  
Als sich jedoch ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob, schnappte Draco nach Luft. Was tat Snape da?

In diesem Moment, beinahe so, als hätte er seine Gedanken erahnt, löste sich der Besagte kurz von ihm. Snapes Atem flog rasch dahin, seine Augen wirkten noch dunkler als gewöhnlich. Vielleicht lag es auch am Licht, aber Draco hatte das schaurige Gefühl, dass sie vollkommen schwarz waren.

„Ist es das, was du willst, Draco?", stieß Snape aus und wie zur Verdeutlichung drückte sein Knie fester gegen Dracos Schritt.  
„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht", wimmerte Draco und das war die Wahrheit.

Irgendeine absurde Stimme in ihm schrie, dass er wollte, dass Snape ihm weh tat. Hier und jetzt. Eine andere verlangte, tröstend im Arm gehalten zu werden. Und wieder eine andere suchte nach einer dunklen, einsamen Ecke.  
Stattdessen wurde er noch immer von Snape gegen die Wand gepresst, spürte dessen Atem auf seiner Stirn.

„Das hier ist nie passiert, verstanden?" Ruckartig ließ Snape von ihm ab, stieß ihn dabei auch noch ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Draco den Halt verlor und einfach nach hinten über stolperte. Er fing sich mit den Ellebogen ab, brennender Schmerz schoss durch seine Arme, aber er hatte nur Augen für die dunkle Gestalt, die nach ihrer Maske griff. Ihm war kalt. Er spürte die Kälte bis ins Mark, als Snape sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm drehte.  
Merlin, diese Augen. Er würde den Blick niemals vergessen, mit dem Snape ihm ansah, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, was er ihm damit hatte sagen wollte. Dann zog Snape die Maske auf und verschwand um die Ecke des Ganges, seine Schritten wurden schneller, leiser und verstummten schließlich.

Im Nachhinein wusste Draco nicht mehr, was er gemacht hatte in der Zeit, die zwischen seiner Begegnung mit Snape und dem Ende der Schlacht lag. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie groß dieser Zeitraum tatäschlich war. Wie im Delirium war er herumgewandert, vielleicht hatte er auch gekämpft. Er erinnerte sich nicht. Die Welt fing erst wieder an sich zu drehen, als Voldemort in der großen Halle durch Harry Potters Hand endgültig fiel.

Der Krieg war vorbei.  
Für immer. Voldemort war tot. Merlin, er müsste erleichtert sein. Er müsste Freudensprünge machen. Snape hatte sich geirrt. Hogwarts fiel nicht. Das Leben ging weiter, die Schule würde weiter gehen. Sie würden ihren Abschluss machen können, es gab wieder die Chance auf ein normales Leben.  
Doch warum fühlte es sich für Draco so falsch an? Was war es, dass ihn daran hinderte, sich freudestrahlend in die Arme seiner weinenden Mutter zu stürzen? Was hielt ihn überhaupt von seinen Eltern fern?  
Ziellos irrte Draco durch die Halle. Er beobachtete die Familie Weasley, weinende Gesichter, Schmerz erfüllte Augen.

Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Hatten Sie nicht ein Kind? Draco schluckte. Für diese Menschen und ihre Nachkommen würde es kein normales Leben mehr geben.

Was war mit ihm? Konnte er einfach weiter machen, wo doch jeder um die Schuld seiner Familie in diesem Krieg wusste?  
Aber womöglich... Was auch immer das mit Snape vorhin gewesen war, vielleicht konnten sie darüber reden.  
Harry Potter unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Draco schlenderte gerade an ihm vorüber, als er sich zu Minerva McGonagall beugte. Die gealterte Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schien erschrocken, bei dem was, sie zu hören bekam.

„... Snapes Leiche liegt noch in der heulenden Hütte. Wir sollten sobald es uns möglich ist, ..."

Danach wurde es grau. Nur zwei Wörter aus Potters Gerede, registrierte Draco wirklich. Snapes Leiche.  
Potter musste sich irren. Dieser Spinner suchte wieder Aufmerksamkeit. Niemals. Snape war nicht tot. Wen auch immer Potter sterben gesehen hatte, es war nicht Snape gewesen. Das hätte er gewusst.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte sich Draco zum Ausgang des Schlosses bewegt. Irgendjemand schrie ihm etwas hinterher, als er durch das Tor trat, aber er beachtete es einfach nicht. Snape war nicht tot.

Wenn er diesen verfluchten Geheimgang durchquert haben würde, dann würde er sehen, wie er mit seinem üblichen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand lehnen würde. Er würde nur versuchen, dem Medienrummel zu entgehen.  
Draco stürzte stolpernd vorwärts, vollkommen vergessend, dass vor dem Eingang zum Tunnel noch die Zweige der Peitschenden Weide ihren Dienst taten.

Ob es die Kraft der Verzweiflung war oder einfach nur Glück, er wusste es nicht. Er rannte blindlings durch die Zweige des Baumes hindurch. Nur ein einziger streifte seine Wange, hinterließ einen blutigen Kratzer, den Draco aber kaum bemerkte.

Snape würde ihn schon wieder heilen, genau wie er seine Lippe geheilt hatte.

Draco glitt in den engen Tunnel hinein, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und kroch die ersten Meter auf Knien, ehe er sich aufrappelte und los lief. Seine Schritte hallten dumpf über die staubigen Boden. Snape wartete in der Heulenden Hütte auf ihn.

Über eine Wurzel stolpernd, taumelte Draco ein paar Schritte nach vorne und fing sich an der Wand ab. Er sah schon das Ende des Ganges in Sicht kommen. Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Dracos Lungen brannten wie Feuer, als er die Tür aufstieß. Die Tür, die er für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr würde schließen können.

Direkt vor ihm auf den Boden lag Snapes zusammengesackter Körper. Blut. Überall. Neben ihm. Auf ihm.

Draco sah die Wunden, die in seinen Körper gerissen worden waren und spürte, wie die Welt anfing, sich um ihn zu drehen. Er sackte neben dem toten Mann auf die Knie. Das war die Brust, die er vorhin noch mit seinen Händen berührt hatte. Es war unmöglich, dass man nun keinen Atem mehr darin spürte. Undenkbar.

Draco tastete über Snapes Körper und zuckte augenblicklich zurück. Er war kalt. Eiskalt.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob Draco den Blick, hinauf zu Snapes blassem Gesicht und seinen offenstehenden, schwarzen Augen. Augen, die jetzt leer waren, bar jeglichen Lebens.

Die Erkenntnis riss Draco mit sich fort. Snape hatte ihn allein gelassen. Er war gegangen – weiter weg, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können. Der einzige Mensch, den er noch gehabt hatte, die letzte Instanz seines Vertrauens war tot.

Draco fühlte sich, als würden die Wellen des Schmerzes über ihm zusammenschlagen und ihn unter sich begraben.

Er starrte in Snapes tote, leere Augen, während ihm klar wurde, was er hier vor sich sah. Snape war gestorben. Nach Jahrzehnten voller Leid und Einsamkeit, in einer Welt, die ihn nie verstanden hatte, war er nun tot. Er hatte keine Chance auf ein Leben gehabt, hatte keine Liebe gekannt und war von allen geächtet worden.

Jetzt, im Tod, hatte er keine andere Wahl als das einzige seiner Gesichter zu zeigen, dass der Wahrheit noch nahe kam.

Und mit einem Mal verschlang Draco die alles überschattende Angst, dass er auch so enden würde. Dass er einen solchen Tod sterben würde, später.  
Dabei spürte er noch das Gefühl, das Snapes Lippen auf seinen verursacht hatten. Plötzlich verstand er die grausame Suche nach Wärme und Leben, die in diesem Kuss gelegen hatte. Den verzweifelten Ruf nach Zuneigung, ein letztes Aufbäumen gegen etwas, das schon längst entschieden war. Snape hatte es gewusst.

Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass es Dinge gab, vor denen man nicht fliehen konnte und Draco hatte nicht verstanden, dass Snape nicht von Voldemort oder den Todessern sprach.

Snape hatte von sich selbst gesprochen, von der Vergangenheit, die hinter ihm lag und all den Dingen, die er getan hatte. Als Draco sich am ganzen Körper zitternd erhob und zu rennen begann, hoffte er mit aller Kraft, die er noch besaß, dass sein Lauf niemals enden würde. Er würde rennen. So lange, bis er Snape bewiesen hatte, dass man vor allem fliehen konnte, wenn man nur lang genug durch hielt.


End file.
